Talk:Knockdown
remove condition category and check the naming for double arrticles —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ollj ( ) 19:34, 9 August 2005 (CDT). Removed section that states Knockdown causes Interrupts, mainly because that information is not true. The knockdown only prevents an action from being completed, which is already outlined in the first paragraph. (Terra Xin 19:37, 12 February 2007 (CST)) Immovable objects Need confirmation on a few critters as well as review in case I missed anything: *The "Frost" titans (Icy Brute, Dark Titan, Titan's Malice and Titan's Heart). I recall knocking down some of them, but not sure which. In the others it's easy, large and medium cannot be knocked down, small titans can, but in these guys, I have seen the Icy Brute knocked down, I think. So, I am not sure how they go. :I'm sure I have knocked some of these critters down, in particular golems and ettins come to mind, but it was with Meteor Shower instead of any warrior skills. --DaveK 22:03, 24 May 2006 (GMT) ::Yeti don't appear to be knocked down, but they are. I hit them with Horns of the Ox, then Falling Spider, and they do indeed get poisoned; despite the fact they have no 'knocked down' animation apparant. - Greven 16:30, 24 May 2006 (CDT) *I know some behemoths can be knocked down, are there ones that can't? --Karlos 22:38, 22 November 2005 (UTC) * The six facets in Dragon's Lair CAN be knocked down. I have hit them with Horns of the Ox and followed through sucessfully with Falling Spider. Duration of knockdown How long is a knockdown besides Gale? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.131.32.22 (talk • ) 2006-04-12 22:01:53. :Depends. Are you wearing Stonefist Gauntlets? Is there a spirit of Earthbind in the area? Did you use Backbreaker? The most vanilla kind of knockdown is between 1 and 2 seconds long, but I've never timed it. — Stabber (talk) 22:08, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :A regular knockdown with Counter Blow or Devastating Hammer (and no other factors around) is one second I believe. The above mentioned elements (the gloves and the spirit) affect that. Knocking down an opponent DURING that one second will just waste the knockdown. --Karlos 04:21, 13 April 2006 (CDT) ::I'm quite sure that a standard knockdown is two seconds. Although the character is on the ground for one second, the game still counts characters as being in a state of knockdown during that second second. This can be seen when using Thunderclap, as the game still attempts a knockdown and you lose energy while they are getting back up. Also, it is entirely possible that one elementalist can keep the entire enemy team knocked down for 30 or more seconds by using Thunderclap and closing into melee range with a shortbow, which has a refire rate of 2 seconds if the wiki is accurate.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 220.233.103.77 ( ) 04:43, 13 April 2006 (CDT). :::Confirmed. Standard is 2 seconds, Stonefist + some is 3, and Backbreaker is 4. Ubermancer 20:04, 12 August 2006 (CDT) :::It is also possible that each skill's default knockdown duration differs by skill. I hope that is not the case, it would make documentation quite a big pain. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:46, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Guild Wars official "Obscure Game Mechanics" article says: "All knockdowns last for two seconds, unless otherwise specified." Which is pretty crazy, I always thought it was one. 24.6.147.36 23:35, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Apparently, you can't cast skills while you're getting back up, so you would still be knocked down. -- Nova -- ( ) 09:56, 4 March 2007 (CST) i think we can leave out the duratio column and instead add a note about base duration to the top. backbreaker gets a note in its section. - Y0_ich_halt 14:17, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Sand wurm knockdown Sand Wurms knockdown a target when they pop out and go back into the ground. Im not sure if this should be added to the page, let alone where, i thought i would just mention it. additional creatures that cannot be knocked down Those big elementals in nightfall cannot be knocked down either. Those are the sandstormer and the hammer guy with flail. I forgot their names, they appear in the desolated area a lot as well as in smaller groups before that. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.157.101.73 ( ) }. :added them -- Xeon 09:57, 28 January 2007 (CST) Should these enemies have own page named: Unknockable enemies? --Dreamer 07:46, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :No, that section there is more than enough. And "Unknockable" is not a word... if a name is required, it'll be "Creatures that cannot be knocked down." --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:13, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::All creatures that "cannot be knocked down" Can be knocked down, it's just not easy. :P76.173.218.183 All "Trees" Rule On this page it says no trees may be KD'd, on the trees page, it says only ancient oakhearts can be KD'd, test? Nilator 14:03, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Trees can be knockdown. There might be a subcategory of them that cannot be knockdown. They don't have any special animations, but Pulverizing Smash is able to produce Deep Wound (KD is the precondition). --208.120.169.109 09:39, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Snowball skills Shouldnt snowball skills be put on this list eg ice breaker?.--Gene195 08:47, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :General QR rule is dont put skills that cant be available normally for PvE or PvP, which includes event skills and junundu skills, they have their own separate list. See the lists at Category:Skill type quick references. -- Xeon 09:03, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Stoneskin Gauntlets I am about 90% sure that stoneskin gauntlets dont stack, but (if im right) it might be a good idea to add that they dont stack because i have seen alot of people recomending more than one stoneskin insignia to be used. :They would stack... if the knockdown lasted less than 2 seconds. Too bad those people don't seem to realise that all knockdowns have a minimum 2 second duration. --Kale Ironfist 03:55, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::Even if the knockdown didnt last 2 seconds, they wouldnt Stack as the insignia says "Increases knockdown time of foes by 1 second. (Maximum: 3 seconds) (Non-stacking)".=) 07:38, 25 July 2007 (CDT) EotN I'm missing Brawling Headbutt, Club of a Thousand Bears, "You Move Like a Dwarf!" and Weakness Trap in the list. Shouldn't they be there? Hexhammer 11:17, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :just add them. this list's up-to-date status expired a long time ago. - Y0_ich_halt 15:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) They appear in Knockdown skills quick reference , but I can't add them here. They sould be here. Dwarven Stability :Shouldent Dwarven Stability be in the Prevent knockdown list? Dumazz is 느트트수 10:35, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Done. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:18, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Knockdown while knockdowned I hear rumor that you cannot knockdown an opponent who is already knocked down. If so, double-Meteor shower won't keep them knocked down. Also, Earthbind with Meteor Shower may actually reduce knockdown, since its extended to 3 seconds and the opponent it technically still knocked down when the next 3-second Shower hits. One way or the other, this should be clarified on the main page. Oye 21:49, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Hammer warrior without ias : you strike every 1.75 sec, so you can KD, strike, KD, strike, KD, ... With ias this does not work KD, strike, no KD because the target is still on the ground. Titine 13:31, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Aftercast? I've been working on vanquishing Kryta lately, and when I was in the Black Curtain, the Aloes couldn't knock me down with their signet of judgement. The only thing I could think of, is there is a brief time in which, after they pop up, that they do not cast, and I use this interval to get off Shrinking Armor. Just as I finish casting I get hit with the damage packet from SoJ, and no knockdown occurs. The Oakhearts in the area, however, CAN knock me down with exactly the same skill. I'm not sure what it is, but the only thing I can tie it to is aftercast. — Powersurge360 21:10, 8 September 2008 (UTC)